Beast wars 2 Big brother Galvatron
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is one my ideas of Galvatron when he first became a big brother to Megastorm. When Megastorm was born his mother was very sick. He had to be delivered early and the illness made him very frail and sickly. The doctors and his parents think he won't survive. But his older brother Galvatron thinks different. He is determined to help. Can one brother's love save his life?
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfiction has been running around in my head for a while I hope you like it. If you don't then don't read it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Galvatron was an only child. He was pretty happy. But he saw other children with brothers and sisters. "I wish I had a brother or a sister." he said.

"Galvatron?" his father said.

"Yes daddy?" he said.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you." his father said.

"We're going to have a sparkling." his mother said.

"Yay!" Galvatron said.

Galvatron got gifts for his new brother or sister. He couldn't wait. His mother's stomach was growing. Galvatron wanted to know if he was going to have a brother or a sister. His mother told him they won't know until the sparkling is born.

The birth was only 2 months away. Galvatron was pretty excited. But one day everything changed. His mother became sick. The illness was starting to affect the sparkling so the doctors had to preform a c-section to save the sparkling's life. Galvatron was in the waiting room. He was scared for his mother and sibling.

His father came out and leaded him to his mother's room. "Do I have a brother or a sister?' Galvatron asked.

"You have a little brother." his father said.

They entered the room. "Hi mommy." Galvatron said.

"Hello son." she said.

Then Galvatron saw the incubator where his little brother was. He walked over to it. He saw him. He was so tiny and frail. There was a tube in his nose to help him breathe. He looked so adorable. "He's perfect," Galvatron said.

"Galvatron the doctors don't think your brother's going to make it." his father said.

"Why not?" Galvatron asked.

"Because your mother was so sick and it affected him badly he's really weak. They don't know if he'll even survive the night. They think he'll die in the first month of life. So don't get your hopes up." his father said.

"No he can't!" Galvatron said crying.

"Sweetie this the way things are. So don't get too upset." his mother said.

Galvatron looked at his brother. "What's his name?" Galvatron asked.

"We don't know if we should even name him we don't want to get to attached to him." his father said trying to forget about his infant son who could die real soon.

Galvatron looked at his brother. There was a storm going on outside. He thought about Megatron and how he would never quit and he thought his brother wouldn't quit. Megatron and storm. Megastorm, that would be a perfect name for him.

"He looks like a Megastorm." Galvatron said.

"Well since you said that I guess that will be his name." his father said.

Megastorm weakly whined and squirmed his feet. Galvatron reached his hand in and touched his brother's hand. "Megastorm I'm Galvatron your big brother." Galvatron said. Megatron just weakly whined. "Don't give up so easily little brother don't ever quit." Galvatron whispered to his brother.

Galvatron loved his little brother dearly he would let anyone hurt him. He would do everything in his power to make sure his little brother Megastorm would live.

Galvatron and his father headed home his mother needed more rest.

"Remember what we told you about how weak and sickly your little brother his." his father said. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. The doctor said his chances of survival are really low he doesn't like the look of your brother's health. So you better prepare yourself for the worst." his father said and kissed him good night.

"You and mom may be giving up on Megastorm but will not!" Galvatron said after his father left the room. "I will show you that he will make it." Galvatron said. Then went to sleep even more determined to help his newborn brother.

 _Can the powerful love of a brother bring little Megastorm to health and grow up happy even with the doubts of the parents and doctors? Will Galvatron's love and determination help his ailing newborn brother or will he lose him before he gets to know him?_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

To the doctor's surprise Megastorm managed to survive the first couple of days. But he was still frail and sickly. He was ready to go home but the doctors told the parents to keep a sharp eye on him.

Megastorm was put in the nursery. Galvatron thought that Megastorm was suppose to be in his parents room for the first few months. But his parents told him Megastorm still didn't look too good.

That night Galvatron took his sleep bag into the nursery and put it next to the crib and got himself comfortable. Then went to bed. Megastorm began to cry soon. Galvatron hearing his brother woke. "Hey it's okay," Galvatron whispered. He figured that Megastorm might be hungry so he took a bottle and filled it up and made sure it was warm.

He remembered how the doctor told him to hold his brother. Then once Megastorm was comfortable in his lap he began to feed him. Megastorm looked up at Galvatron with his big optics. They were full of innocent trust in love. "I will never quit on you." he whisper to him.

It was like this for a long time. Galvatron began to get very tired. He hardly got any sleep. He kept caring for his brother.

One day Megastorm caught a sparkling illness it was affecting him badly. Galvatron took all his time to help his brother. He feed him, cleaned him and did even more. After a couple of days Megastorm got better thanks to Galvatron's love and care.

Now it had been a year since Megastorm had been born. The doctor was please to see Megastorm's progress he was a happy healthy sparkling.

When Megastorm's father picked him up Megastorm started to cry loudly he acted like he didn't know him. When his mother held him it was the same thing he cried. When Galvatron took him into his arm's Megastorm stopped his crying. "Bubby." Megastorm said looking at Galvatron.

"It seems he only recognizes Galvatron." the doctor said.

"I bet it is because I have been the one caring for him. I did everything." Galvatron said.

"You did everything feeding him, burping and changing and everything else the whole nine yards?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Galvatron said.

His parents looked ashamed of themselves. "I have good mind to call the police you two." the doctor said. Then he turned to Galvatron. "Galvatron I'm very proud of you. You stepped up to the plate and cared for him when all of us gave up on him. You should raising your brother to this very healthy state." the doctor said.

"Thank I did for Megastorm." Galvatron said.

"Galvatron remember your brother might get sick real easy for most of his life I trust you will take good care of him if it happens." the doctor said.

"Don't worry I promise I will." Galvatron said.

That was promise he would keep.


End file.
